Harvest Moon
by Setsuna's cas
Summary: Takes over at the end of Season 4, when Sookie and Eric have the conversation when he gains his memory back. After everything that they have been through, can they gain it back? And if so, is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I haven't abandoned my other books, but me and my friend, rkolover, got together and decided to write this. Please enjoy, and review!**

**Summary: Takes over at the end of Season 4, when Sookie and Eric have the conversation when he gains his memory back. After everything that they have been through, can they gain it back? And if so, is it worth it?**

**Rated: M, just in case.**

SPOV= Sookie's Point of View

EPOV= Eric's Point of View

SPOV

I would never get over how much this house had changed. The suede couch that Eric and I were sitting on was the dark color of chocolate. In the hallway there was a white tiger-skin rug, all of the new decorations reflecting Bill's station as the king of Louisiana. I couldn't help but think longingly about how this house had been before. True it had been unkempt, and dusty, but it had felt like a home. Now it felt fake, sterile. That seemed so long ago, so much had changed. I suppose my changed feelings for the inhabitant of this house might cloud my perception of it now. Eric sat next to me, his elbows on his knees, staring into space. No doubt he was listening to the conversation going on between Bill and Nan in the next room. Suddenly he spoke. "I remember everything… Us…nothing's changed."

I played with the cuff of my fuzzy heart sweater, which now seemed incredibly juvenile and I resolved to throw it into some dark corner of my closet when I got home. I wanted to believe him; I wanted to believe that the Eric I had known, that I had loved, was still in there. He looked at me, expecting me to speak, "except you."

"I haven't changed, I'm just…more." I could feel him trying to catch my eyes, the blue orbs trying to burrow into my soul like that had so many times before. After long seconds of silence, he continued. "The other Eric is still here."

"Uh-huh," I muttered half-heartedly, fearing he was just trying to please me.

"Sookie…" I looked anywhere but at him, knowing that the second I saw those eyes I would crumble. I felt him scoot closer to me, and I could smell him. He smelled of the ocean in winter. I tried to hold back tears that threatened to overcome me and drew my arms in close, not wanting to touch him. If I touched him, it would being back so many memories, memories I couldn't deal with right now. "Look at me." I gave a small shake of my head, my resolve waning. Gently he reached up his hand to touch it to my chin, turning me to face him. "Can't you see him in my eyes?"

I searched. I looked into his eyes and looked for that Eric, for _my_ Eric. He was smaller, fainter, but I could see him, see his love. I smiled a little, despite myself, and I felt minutely relieved. "Yes."

With one finger he stroked a small line form my cheek to my chin, his eyes never leaving mine. "So what's the problem?"

The tears I had been fighting welled greater and I removed my eyes from his. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?" He mumbled lightly at me, as if he spoke any louder, it would break me, break this thin moment of time where he just might have me.

"I'm afraid that you will keep him hidden. Eric, you have to understand. For those few wonderful days I was yours, but more importantly, you were mine too. If I were ever to love you, all of you, I would have to know that I wasn't just some possession. You would have to love me too. I don't know if you can do that anymore."

EPOV

I stared at her, guilt,and nervous edge that I hadn't felt in a long time attempting to take over. Who knew this little human girl that I stared at would pull out these simple emotions that I hadn't felt in centuries, much less in the last decade. Her hazel eyes echoed the fear, the hesitancy that came with a person like me. Someone who has let the years age them not physically, but mentally, and that allowed the ice brick of a heart of mine to harden. All it took to break it was a blond haired human with a habit of getting in to bad situations.

"What can I do Sookie? You haven't given me the chance to prove anything to you, much less that I'm even capable of such a menial emotion as love!" Harsh, I know, but the knowledge that she was once again walking away from me, without the knowledge of if she was going back to Bill was heartbreaking.

SPOV

I recoiled as if slapped. My chin trembled, but I refused to cry, especially in front of him. I scooted back from him, all the way against the arm rest, and despite myself angry tears streamed down my face. A list of things I wanted to scream at him ran through my mind. "You...you...asshole! You just proved my damn point! I can't believe I loved you, God I was so stupid. You're no better than Bill!" I stood and ran. How dare he scold me like some child! As I slammed Bill's door behind me all I could fear was anger. I stormed indignantly across the lawn, not caring that only Bill's guards could see me. My legs moving almost of their own volition, I arrived at Gran's grave within seconds. I fell to my knees in the grass, tears dripping from my face as I traced the letters of her name with my fingers. "Gran...Oh Gran I'm sorry. I tried to follow my heart, I did. I thought it wanted Bill, maybe it did I don't know. But then he betrayed me. He hurt me so bad Gran... When I found Eric on that road...I felt..." I stared down at the grass underneath me. "I miss you...I wish you were here. I love him...God help me I love him. But I'm so scared."

EPOV

I watched as she stomped off in a storm of fury, leaving me in the wake of what had been pleading. She was never going to change, and why I thought I had a chance with her, I'll never know. I sighed, running my hand through my blond locks, attempting to get control over the many emotions that flowed freely through my body, along with the knowledge that she was out there hurting.

"Where is she, Eric?" I turned to face Bill, someone I had come to view as a nemesis in my attempts to gain the trust and love of Sookie. I let the smirk rest on my face, the one that seemed to unnerve him, leave him upset with me.

"She ran out of here. Said something about me being no better than you. Sinking to new levels, lately, Bill?" I sneered, not allowing the glare to affect me.

"God, damn it, Eric, can't you get over yourself for once in your life? Sookie just ran out without protection!" I glared openly at him, taking in the fact that she had calmed down from hurting to anger in her moments of running.

"She seems to be handling her own pretty good to me, Bill," I looked out the window, taking in how close it was getting to morning. Bills eyes stayed on me, burned in to my back as if that would change the course of actions in the past half an hour.

" You're staying here until I say otherwise," I glanced back at the man, rolling my eyes.

"Are we going to make love under the darkness of day, Bill? Miss me?" I turned and faced him, smirk settled, arms spread out.

"You sick pathetic -"

"Why thank you," I stated, showing him my most charming smile.

"You are staying here. I order you to." Bill snapped, leaving me beyond frustrated, and so tired of this bull shit.

"Yes, my king," I stated with the most sarcastic dry response I could come up with.

"Good." Bill stomped out in a similar fashion to Sookie. That man was more woman than man at times. I stared out the window, counting down the hours to dawn. My, it was going to be a long day. Too long to say goodbye.

SPOV

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself and lying in the grass I pulled myself to my feet. My sweater and jeans were filthy, and it would probably take a few washes to get the grass stains out. Wrapping my arms around myself I walked among the headstones, my feet moving on autopilot. When I reached my porch I moved up the steps, not seeing anything around me. I pulled my keys from my pocket, unlocking the wooden door and closing it behind me. I walked through the living room directly to the stairs. As I walked I kicked off my shoes and threw off the sweater, feeling better as the cool air hit my skin. I walked to my bathroom, deciding that a hot shower would be good. I started the water so it would warm up, and walked to my bedroom to strip and grab my robe. The door to my room was closed, which should have been a sign to me that something was wrong. When I opened my door I froze, seeing that I wasn't alone. Sitting on my bed, with her long-haired lackey beside her, sat Marnie. "What are you?" She had to have seen me break her spell, she knew I wasn't human. I turned and ran, but I did not get to the end of the hall before something hit me in the back and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is rko-luver, co-author of this story. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, Setsuna has been having technical difficulties. Chapter 3 is already well under way and should be up in a few days.**** The more you review the faster it will go up!**

EPOV

I felt it. I felt it the moment that she lost consciousness, and knew that something had frightened her. I also, knew that there was nothing I could do to help her. I could go out in to the sunlight to try to save her, but finding her in the sun without her being close was almost impossible. I would get no where, as she was too far away, and I was stuck underground, with guards, and the knowledge that Bill was probably off rescuing her right now.

God, the irony. The deep understanding that he hurt her, and used her, and every other thing under the sun, yet he will be the one to save her, and I'll go back to being the one who was never there for her, and was the one unable to save her.

So I laid in my cage. I laid in my cage, and plotted... and waited for my moment.

SPOV

I was dreaming, seeing things that couldn't be real. I saw Eric, swimming in the sunlight, killing all the gators. I saw Jason, being chased by various weres. All of these images, familiar, yet foreign. They swam around in my head, blurring into each other. I did not wake up until someone threw a cold bucket of water onto me, and I coughed and sputtered. I reached to wipe the water from my face, only to find that I could not move my hands. They were stretched out at my sides, and it felt as if they were tied. When I opened my eyes the room in front of me was blurry and I was surrounded by figures. Slowly my vision and the memory of seeing Marnie came back to me and I jolted to alertness, struggling against my bonds. I turned to see what it was that I was tied with, only to find that there was nothing there. I struggled and yanked but it felt as if my arms were being held in place by iron chains. "A binding spell, a rather simple one actually, I couldn't have you using your power on me."

Marnie stepped forward, a smirk riddling her wrinkled face. I looked all around me, trying to get my bearings. I was in the back room of the Moon Goddess Emporium and surrounded by the other members of Marnie's coven. I felt my stomach sink when I saw that that still included Lafayette, Tara, and Jesus. She must still be holding them hostage. Marnie's lackey giggled behind me and I resisted the urge to blast him. "What the hell do you want lady, let me go!" I yelled, praying that someone would notice I was gone.

Marnie (or maybe Antonia) chuckled. "What I want, child, is to know what you are." I reached into her mind, but soon had to pull myself back. There was such a mix of thoughts, there really were two separate minds battling for control, it was dizzying.

"I'm a waitress, I'm just normal now let me go!"

"You will tell us what you are if I have to drag it from your corpse," she stepped back and began chanting. Around me was a ring of fire and as she chanted it began to shrink, drawing ever closer, the heat burning me inside and out. I screamed in terror and despite myself, I called out for Eric.

EPOV

I felt the pull once again, the pulls of the sun finally dissipating enough that I could get up. I shot towards the door prepared to find her, her urgency echoing through my body, only to be met with silver bars in front of the door.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily?" I heard from a little distance. Bill stood, hands in his pockets, staring at me with the most menacing look. God, I could only hope that you would.

"You're wasting your time on a petty fight, while Sookie is in danger? Losing your touch, Bill?" I asked snottily, knowing the statement would provoke a response.

"Goodbye, Eric," I heard him call, as the front door opened and shut. Are you fucking kidding me?

SPOV

The fire got two feet from my skin, making it burn and blister before Marnie finally waved a hand and made it disappear. She chuckled as I cried, trying to catch my breath as the pain washed over me in waves. I head Lafayette yelling from behind me, he was yelling at Marnie. "What the fuck lady? Are you crazy? She didn't do shit to you!" Marnie looked up, I assumed at Lafayette. With a narrowing of her brow I heard a loud crash and a small yelp of pain. Tara screamed and a group of people was running over to one of the back walls. I wanted to run and look but I couldn't even look over my shoulder.

"I will not tolerate insubordination. You are with us, or against us."

I heard shuffling and then Tara's voice, she was pissed. "Look, We ain't with you, now let us go! Lafayette needs a doctor, so does Sookie! Marnie, we're here to fight the vampires, not hurt humans!"

"She is a traitor to her kind, a fornicator. She has made herself part of the enemy, as do any of you who stand against us."

Tara was silent, and from what I could hear swimming in her head, Lafayette was badly hurt. Jesus was next to him, trying to stop bleeding from a cut on his head. Tara began thinking at me, loudly, making my already aching head pound. _Sookie, Sookie can you hear me? Marnie's lost it, I'm so sorry Sook, I didn't know she was gonna do this. Look Jesus says he might have a plan to stop her, but he's gonna need time, just hold on Sook!_

I turned my head slightly in what I thought was her direction and made a small nod of my head, not wanting to attract attention. Jesus stepped forward his hands outward in a placating gesture, as if approaching a wild animal. "Marnie, Lafayette needs some medical attention, can I take him into the bathroom and make sure he's okay?"

Marnie seemed to deliberate before giving a slight nod and Jesus' thoughts screamed with relief. At moments like this I wished I knew Spanish so I would know what the hell he was thinking. Marnie turned her attention back to me.

"I will ask you again. What are you?"

With the best glare I could manage I moved my head up to look at her, "I'm. A. Waitress."

Marnie's face hardened, and she stepped forward. She reached a hand back towards the long-haired lackey. "Roy, can you hand me that bag."

Roy nodded and ran to grab a small black bag, handing it over to Marnie. From the bag she pulled a roll of duct tape. Without a word she pulled a long strip from the roll and began walking towards me. I didn't know what she was planning, but I was terrified. She placed the strip of duct tape around my neck,pushing it down so it stuck. I gritted my teeth against the pain as she pushed on my fresh burns and blisters. With a twisted smile she slid a finger nail under the corner of the duct tape. "One last time. What are you?"

I shook my head, and she ripped, taking most of the destroyed skin of my neck with her. My nerves screamed with pain as the cold air hit my raw flesh. As she placed the second one I began to whimper. This strip was across my eyes and as she ripped the skin from my eyelids I screamed out, "ERIC!"

EPOV

The feelings of pain and terror ripped through my prison. There was only one explanation. Sookie. I had to get out of there. Using my vampire speed I got to the door and threw it open in milliseconds. Cursing in old Swedish I looked at the silver bars, a quick intake of breath informing me that there were guards. Two of them. Vampires. Only two? Really Bill, I thought you were smarter than that. There was only going to be one way to do this, and it was going to hurt. I placed my hands on two of the parallel bars and pulled. I tried to grit my teeth through the searing pain that came with touching silver.

Ignoring the commands of the guards to stop I used all of my vampire strength. My skin melted, nearly fusing the muscles of my hands to the silver bars. If I didn't do this fast enough the silver would melt through the muscle and I would no longer be able to separate the bars. With a last surge of strength I growled and pried the bars far enough apart for me to be able to get out. The gunshots started. They had to be silver bullets, Bill would risk wooden ones, he wouldn't want to replace another sheriff. I ripped the metal door from its hinges, holding it in front of me like a shield, and I counted. They were handguns, and therefore had a limited amount of ammo in the clip. When they ran out of bullets and were forced to reload, I took my chance. Pulling the door through the bars behind me and wielding it as a bat I smashed it into the face of the nearest guard. The other guard lunged at my back, and I used him momentum and threw him into the other guard. This would not disorient them for long, but I didn't need more than seconds.

Pushing myself to my top speed I rocketed up the stairs and out of the house. _I'm coming, Sookie. I promise I'm coming. Just hold on. _Another searing wave of pain hit me and I threw myself to the air. "Sookie!"

SPOV

I couldn't bear to open my eyes, the feeling of my raw nerves scraping together was too much. I also could not drop my chin to my chest, the act crushing the raw skin of my neck. I used the last dregs of my strength to hold my head up. Marnie placed another strip of tape and I whimpered, trying to steel myself for the pain. As she ripped a patch of skin from my stomach I screamed.I couldn't break, I wouldn't. I just had to hold on. I felt something approaching, something very angry, but I was not afraid. Marnie didn't seem to sense it, too absorbed in her frustration. Before placing another strip to strip me of my blistered skin she slapped me across the face and I let out a near silent scream, my throat raw. The force of her hand on my destroyed skin was like a thousand stinging bees, even on the part of my face that did still have skin.

Roy said something to Marnie and she turned away. I was swimming in and out of consciousness, and could not decipher the words. Marnie seemed amused, handed something to Marnie, and I was terrified to know what it was. I hissed in pain as tears escaped from my eyes, the salt of them feeling like a trail of razor blades. Marnie stepped back to me, and my vision was swimming, she was holding something. She spoke to me, but I couldn't understand. My mind seemed to be struggling to remember even to breathe. I felt someone grab my arm and I tensed, crying out in pain. Suddenly something sharp and hot was shoved into my shoulder. Letting out another breathy scream I tried to move the weight of my body from that arm, but the way in which I was tied made that impossible. I could feel things in my shoulder separating, tearing from the stress. I couldn't take it anymore, and dropped finally into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I stood outside of the shop that I knew Sookie was in, as a sense of an uneasy peace came over me. For a second, I was unable to feel anything but the emptiness, searching in my mind for the light buzzing that told me that Sookie was alive. I found it, letting out a sigh of relief, as the thought that she was unconscious passed in my mind. Good. She didn't need to see this.

I walked up to the door, her energy flowing around the area, sending chills down my spine. An irrational fear filled me as I got closer, a sense of dread I hadn't felt in years swallowing me whole. I stopped, staring at the shop I knew I should have been heading towards, but years of instinct honed in on the fact that something was not right.

I waited, patiently, letting my mind play catch up with my instinct, acknowledging the risk of getting closer, while asking why I didn't want to. I got my response in the simple urge to throw a rock. I walked over to the sidewalk, picking up one of the many small rocks that laid on the ground. I tossed in my hand for a second, allowing the internal debate to continue before taking the choice out of my head and guts hand, and tossing it toward the store.

I wall lit up about five feet from the store, the rock disintegrating on impact. While I ignored my instinct doing a happy 'in your face' dance with my brain, I leaned against the wall of a nearby shop. Well, fuck me, the bitch got smart.

"How did I know this is where you would be, Eric?" I heard from behind me, as I sighed. God, did the dirty bastard have an 'Eric's almost there, let's go spoil it' app on his phone?

"Possibly because that is where Sookie is Bill," I turned to look at the man, taking in his rugged appearance. Seems I'm not the only one with issues around here. "Did you deduce that on your own, or was it a mere guess?"

"Your sarcasm is the reason Sookie will never be with you," Bill snarled, as I smirked. Yup, hit a nerve again.

"Your ability to get her in the worst situations is what will keep her from coming back," I smiled, knowing that I was unnerving him. "She wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't-"

"Are we really going to get in to this argument with Sookie in there being harmed!" I sighed, knowing he was right.

"You go right ahead and try barging in there," I stated simply, slightly wondering if the man was actually going to try to barge in there. He stared at me, even as I kept my face blank.

"What is it, Eric?" He snapped my name, and I knew the gig was up. Oh, well, an 'A' for trying I guess.

"It seems that Marnie has gotten clever with her crafting. There's a barrier that prevents anything from getting too close to the store,"I leaned back on the wall, again, staring at the store. The silence that I knew was Sookie remained that way, easing my weary conscious. We just have to find a way to get to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's Setsuna again, and I am happy to say that the new chapter is here! Please review, we ask, as we both work really hard on this!**

JPOV

With the help of Tara I managed to drag Lafayette into the bathroom. "What do you need me to do Jesus?"

"Go back out there, try to keep Marnie calm," as the words left my lips another of Sookie's screams rang out. "Go!"

Tara wasn't happy about it but she left. There was a small window near the ceiling, and I was pretty sure I could get though it. I made sure Lafayette would be okay without me for the next few minutes, and climbed up onto the sink. The window was above me and slightly to the left, this would not be fun. I slid the window open and managed to get my left elbow onto the sill, kicking off from the sink I got my other elbow in and began pulling myself up. Grunting with the effort I finally managed to get my shoulders and most of my torso through the window. I looked down. It was about a seven foot drop onto hard concrete, this was going to hurt. I pulled my hips through and prepared for the drop. Pushing my weight over the last little bit my legs slid out and I managed to turn so that I landed on my back instead of my face. Cursing in Spanish I stood, rubbing my sore ass, making a mental note for Lafayette to kiss it better later.

I walked around to the front of the store, hoping that Marnie was still distracted torturing Sookie. I waved my arms, trying to get the attention of Bill and Eric. "Hey! Over here! Marnie's got a bunch of humans trapped in there. She's possessed by a spirit named Antonia. Sookie's unconscious and she's hurt, badly, she's got a lot of burns. I think I might be able to get Antonia out of Marnie, but it will take some time. When I get them out, the barrier should dissolve."

EPOV

I rolled my eyes. "Do try to hurry. We only have so much time before we burn," I said softly under my breath. Bill responded nicely to the man, ever the kiss ass. Alright, so my anger issues were starting to show a little, but it happened, especially under the circumstances. I looked over to where Bill was, noticing that the Spanish boy was climbing back in to the window he had fallen out of. It's just like an alien to climb in and out of places they weren't wanted.

"We are going to need assistance," I heard Bill say in to the blue-tooth that he must have snuck on when I wasn't looking. Waiting until he got around the corner away from me, I snuck out my own phone. He hadn't even bothered to search me for it when he put me in that stupid cell. It seems to be a repeating pattern with him. I rolled my eyes at the unnecessarily long ringing that seemed to always occur with Pam's phone.

"Hello?" I heard from the other end when she finally answered, sounding bored and irritated as always.

"We really need to work on your phone skills, like picking it up when it rings," I paused, ignoring her response to monitor where Bill was. "Look, I need you to get here. Now."

"I'm on my way," Pam responded, as I pulled the phone away from my ear, and shut it, hiding it back in my boxers. I looked around, and went back to my previous stance, just as Bill came around the corner. Predictable.

"Your special troops on their way?" I asked, smirking as he eyed me with malice.

"Just Jessica, not that it's any of your business," I rolled my eyes, ignoring the instinctive knowledge that he was lying. For a southern gentlemen, he wasn't very gallant.

"Is she on her way? After all we couldn't hope to save Sookie without a young vampire to make things complicated." I asked, glancing back at the building, a flutter in the back of my mind telling me that Sookie was trying to wake up once again. I closed my eyes, hoping to keep the cringe that was trying to reveal itself from becoming reality. I needed her to remain unconscious. It was too frustrating to attempt to focus on rescuing her while she was screaming in my head.

An unnatural sense of panic filled me, I attempted to reason with myself that it was Sookie, only to realize that it was my own emotions playing me over. What happens if she's too severely injured? What if I have to turn her? Can I watch her die? What if she dies before I get there?

I paced back and forth, no longer able to keep control over my emotions, as the woman I seemed to love, was stuck in a building with a vampire hating friends, and a psycopathic witch that's possessed by a 400 year old vamp killer. Amazing the things she seems to get in to, one after the other, no rest for the Wicked I suppose.

"So, why are you forcing me to spend my night here?" I heard Pam say from behind me. I glanced at her, taking in her leather suit. It seemed to fit the situation, oddly enough, and got my mind off of Sookie enough to focus on the matter at hand, and not the panic that attempted to overtake me.

" Sookie has gotten herself in to another...odd situation," I glanced over at the building before us.

"Look, I get it, she's a good fuck, but she's nothing but trouble, just let the witch kill her, problem solved," I stared at her, once again attempting to reign in the little bit of control that I still had. Man, this love issue can be a real bummer.

"Pam, I am your master. I am your maker. You will do as I say, and not question it, understood?" Pam nodded at me, as I glanced back at the building. It was just another waiting game, and I was out of patience.

JPOV

I managed to get myself back in the window, mostly through sheer luck. I knew that the only way out of this would be to call on my ancestors, and the demon within me. I would need a sacrifice, and I was not going to let Lafayette die. I grabbed a wad of paper towels, wetting them with warm water. I began to dab at the cut on Lafayette's head, hoping that it was superficial.I heard him grumble and relief flushed over me, he was okay, maybe a little concussed, but okay. "Man my fucking head hurts." Yup, he was okay. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, so thankful.

"Marnie hurt you, it looks like it just knocked you unconscious, you should be okay. Now I hate to ask this Baby, but I'm going to need you to help me."

Lafayette raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows, "Hooker, what you planning? And why do I have a feeling it's going to involve me fucking around with weird shit."

I didn't answer, I didn't need to. I heard a scream out in the main room and I helped Lafayette outside to see what in the hell was going on. On the ground was a body, Casey, a knife sticking out form her chest. Marnie looked up at me, "it's not my fault, she attacked me."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Tara yelled.

Suddenly Marnie began to shake, as if struggling against something. Her mouth opened wide and suddenly the shaking stopped and Lafayette stiffened next to me. "Oh Shit."

"What?"

"Marnie just puked that bitch out," Lafayette said, gesturing towards Marnie who now seemed to be muttering incoherently.

"What do you mean 'puked her out'?"

"I mean she came right out of her motherfucking mouth...and I can see her." I glanced over at Sookie, she was unconscious, but she was breathing. The blood from her shoulder was still dripping, I did not have much time.

"What's she doing now?"

"She's dirty, dark hair-it's Antonia."

Marnie took a step forward, her eyes on something or someone only she and Lafayette could see. She reached out her arms in a gesture of earnest supplication. Suddenly her murmurings turned angry, she reached her hands forward and began pulling. She looked almost like a mime pulling an invisible rope. The pulling began to be accompanied by a chant I didn't know.

"The bitch wanna leave but Marnie won't let her." Lafayette sounded confused.

Suddenly I realized what she was doing. "Oh no."

"What?"

"It's a binding spell, Marnie's binding Antonia to herself."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Marnie's gone bat shit. If she binds Antonia we're all fucked." The four of us, Lafayette, Tara, me, and Holly, who had wandered over, drew in a sharp breath. The chanting got louder and the energy in the room began to grow dark.

"She's pulling the bitch toward her but...Antonia fightin' it." Marnie's mouth opened again and she seemed to hold her breath for a few moments before letting out a slow exhale as her body relaxed.

I didn't need Lafayette to tell me, but he said it anyway. "Marnie won."

As much as I knew I should stay positive, my realist side won out. "We're fucked." I had to think, I had to do something, I couldn't let Marnie kill all of us, and from the looks of Sookie she might not survive the hour. I scanned my brain for every ritual I could think of, and one came to mind. It was not going to be fun, and it might not work, but I had to try. I walked over to the body of the dead girl and put my fingers to her throat. I felt nothing, she was definitely dead. Good, I would need her. I would have to do this carefully. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Holly whispered.

"She's got a pulse."

"What!" a boy I didn't recognize exclaimed. Really, this would be a lot easier without an audience.

Marnie looked almost eager, maybe she wasn't all the way gone. Maybe a little bit of my mentor was still in there.

"You want me to shoot her?" I fought the urge to throw something at Roy. Marnie shook her head, but it looked for a second as if she considered the idea. Suddenly she seemed surprised as she realized that this meant the girl was really alive.

"You see!" She was anxious. "I am no murderer." It was hard to tell who she was trying to convince.

"Yeah you're a regular fucking humanitarian," Tara muttered.

As Sookie continued to drip blood into a puddle on the floor, I realized I had no time. "It's barely there...Marnie please-please let me try to save her."

"Well-ah-ah yes you are a nurse of course!" She seemed surprised that I would even ask. I tried to keep my sigh of relief silent.

I took off my jacket, I didn't want it to get bloody. "Ok I need hot water..and .towels to staunch the bleeding." I looked to Lafayette, "help me get her to the bathroom."

One of the boys next to Marnie piped up, "I could help you."

I tried to come up with a plausible excuse, "no, no I need someone who won't be emotional. Come on." Lafayette stood stock still staring at me, we did NOT have time for this. "Now God Dammit!"

Lafayette seemed to come back to the present and grabbed Casey's feet. Together we picked her up, and managed to get her back into the bathroom. Alright, that was phase one. I told Lafayette to put her down on the largest stretch of flat floor I could find and quickly shut the door. Lafayette muttered something unintelligible and began grabbing wads of paper towels. he knelt next to the body and wrapped the paper towels around the handle of the knife that was buried to the hilt in her chest.

"Boyfriend she...she's dead."

"I know," the girl had a knife sticking into the soft tissue just below her sternum, it had gone right into her heart, there was no way she could have survived.

"But you just said she had a pulse!" He wasn't understanding

"Look we need to force Antonia out of Marnie's body before she kills all of us and we need Casey's body to do that."

He looked exasperated, and scared. "Force Antonia out how the fuck we gonna do that? a damn ghost crow bar?"

"Sort of." I was breathing heavy, my adrenaline starting to flow. "It's Brujo shit and it's gonna be ugly. Look, I need to go get some things, don't go anywhere, okay?"

Lafayette rolled his eyes, "well that'll be fucking easy." I nodded and opened the door, trying to think of the ingredients I would need. I walked out and saw the two nearby puddles of blood. One was coming from Sookie, and the blood had slowed from a steady drizzle to a drip, and I prayed it was because she was clotting.

I walked passed Marnie, trying to stay calm. "I'm going to need a few things for disinfecting and cauterizing," I continued into the front room, not caring about her answer.

"Yes, anything you need," she gestured to help myself.

I started grabbing vials and jars, powders, a cloth that Marnie had left next to her crystal ball.

"I-I am sorry about Casey." I kept walking, I didn't acknowledge her. She probably wasn't talking to me anyway. "It was self-defense..."

I heard Holly reply but by that point I was at the bathroom door. _Good Holly, keep her distracted._ I opened the door and shut it quickly. "Casey's death won't be in vain," I said to Lafayette as I began to spread out my supplies. "Her body will amplify the magic."

"So, we're lucky Marnie killed her?"

"Yeah, here, I need more birch bark." He handed me the jar and I poured it into the bowl with the other ingredients. "Light that candle and bring it over to me." He did and I put it by my side. I tried to steel myself for what would come. "Lafayette," I held eye contact, wanting to be sure he knew the severity of what was about to happen. "Where we're going, it's deep, and you may hear and see things you don't want to."

He scoffed, "that ship has fucking sailed."

"I'm going to be using a very dark part of myself. Whatever happens, however I may talk to you, whatever you see please don't take it personally." He nodded, his fear mirroring my own.

"Is that fucking demon face gonna come back?"

"It's part of my family's magic, it might manifest I just don't know." I turned to my task and grabbed hold of the knife handle, trying to pull it out from Casey's chest. It made a disturbing sucking noise as it finally separated from her body and I heard Lafayette gag. "Take it."

"I don't want that."

"Take it!" He complied and I turned to Casey, putting my middle finger where the knife had been only seconds before. I used the blood to draw the runes as I began to chant, the ancient words of my ancestors. Sucking the blood from my fingers I felt a power taking hold of me. I lost control of my body as it contorted and I felt like i was going to throw the knife from Lafayette's hand I cut a thin line across my forearm, and then another, and another, forming the necessary runes. I dropped the knife the pain distracting my already frantic mind. "that scarf is Marnie's, tie my hands with it." I nodded to the bandanna I had brought in with me. I crossed my wrists, and he began to tie the cloth gingerly to my injured arm, "quickly!" When he finished, I handed him the bowl. "Take this, rub it on the markings, get it everywhere."

As the first grains of powder hit my skin they were accompanied by a searing pain and I jolted, Lafayette hesitated. "Don't stop!" He spread more of the powder. "This symbolizes the bond between Marnie and Antonia."

"And?"

"Let's break the motherfucker."

I chanted in Spanish, calling on my ancestors, the ancestors of my father, of my mother, my spirit brothers. I was shoved to the back of my consciousness, I could see and hear everything, but the demon was in control. I felt its power coursing through me, felt the magic working. Lafayette opened the door to check outside and he came back, worried. "Baby I'm gonna need you to fast forward this shit, Sookie's not breathing."

I ignored him, the more I chanted, the more I could feel the divide between Antonia and Marnie, I was prying them apart. Marnie was resisting, but the magic of my ancestors was stronger. The demon breathed fire, burning the scarf and my arms, but I was separate form the pain. I felt Antonia get free and Marnie's magic dissolved. In that second I was back to myself, no burns, but highly drained.

"Holy fuck."

Those were the last words I remember before the screaming started.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews! We love reading them, and glad everyone is enjoying the story. :) So R & R and We'll work on getting the next chapter up ASAP!**

EPOV

I watched as Bill paced, letting my mind wander over the worst things that could happen, that probably have happened, most likely will happen. Things I would be prepared to deal with emotionally, and things I couldn't get my heart to deal with. Sookie possibly dying, or even being dead. I looked down, eyes focused on the ground instead of someone who I considered a nuisance.

The sound of a door shutting snapped me from my thoughts, and I looked toward the shop where Marnie came walking out, head held high, proud of what she had done. There was blood on her dress, just little drops, but the knowledge that it was Sookie's blood sent me reeling. I was going to kill the bitch. She was going to die.

"Where is Sookie?" I heard Bill yell, as i rolled my eyes. Smooth, real smooth.

"She is alive," Marnie said in her raspy voice, grating on the last nerve that I had, "Barely."

"Where is she, Marnie?" I asked, my voice calm, cool, collected, though my nerves rebelled against me.

"She's inside," an abnormally evil smile came across her face, "Are you willing to come get her?" I took a step forward, feeling Pam grab my arm.

"Quit fucking with us witch. What do you want?" I could feel the tingling in the air, a feeling after the losing memory incident that I prayed I would never feel. There was magic at work, I hoped it was not Marnie's doing.

"Sacrifice yourselves," She waved at both Bill and I, "and I'll let her go free." I closed my eyes, feeling the tingling strengthen, hitting a peak. I allowed a hurt look to cross my face, a grimace to hide the fact that I was waiting for the magic to dissipate. Vampires are usually semi-sensitive to magic, but with the strength of the spell it had taken to take my memories, I found I was able to feel the shield fall. Marnie had obviously not realized what RuPaul and Chachi were doing.

I opened my eyes, taking a slow step forward to mask me kicking a rock towards the witch, testing to see if the shield was still activated but evidently, it wasn't. I walked forward, unprepared for the feel of Pam's shoving me back. Though normally Pam, as my progeny, would not have the strength to do such a thing, she had surprised me.I flew back, catching myself in just enough time to smack the massive gun that Bill had given her out of her hand. They were out to kill us, I swear.

"Are you fucking nuts?" I snapped at her, watching as she recoiled as if I had slapped her. "You almost killed us, and not only that, but might have killed 't you feel that the shield is down? Or were you too busy basking in your stupidity?"

"The bitch would have gotten you fucking killed, Eric," Pam stuttered, something I hadn't heard from her since she was a newborn vampire. I would have said something, but I couldn't see past the red haze of anger.

"'That bitch' is in there dying, and would have died if you shot that fucking thing!" I roared, "Go away Pam. It's evident that you are unable to control yourself ." I turned my back to her to see that Jessica had taken down Marnie, hand on her throat gun in her face. Well, fuck me, Bill got there first again.

I ran to the door, opening it to reveal Bill leaning over a prone Sookie. His arm was cut, and blood was pouring in to her mouth by the pint. The realization of what he was doing clicked, as my body caught on, before my mind did. I pushed him out the way, stopping more of his blood from going in to her body, but it was too late.

I was too late. Sookie's eyes were opening.

SPOV

As I was slowly pulled back to consciousness, I could feel my body repairing itself, and the bitter taste of Bill's blood on my tongue. I don't know if humans were normally able to tell the difference between vampires by the taste of their blood, but I could. Maybe it was the sheer amount of blood I had consumed. Bill tasted bitter, not entirely unpleasant, almost like a mild vinegar. Eric tasted almost sweet, maybe it was due to how old he was.

I could feel my skin re-growing, it was an odd feeling, almost like being laced in natural-fitting spandex. I could feel the muscles and tendons knitting themselves back together in my shoulder, and the tissue in my throat in mouth repairing itself from my screams and smoke inhalation. I pulled my eyes open and the blurry form of Bill hovered above me as my vision sharpened. As Bill's face took form in from of me I found myself feeling a little disappointed, where was Eric? Bill smiled down to me, and I could see in the back of his mind that he was proud of himself. He pulled his forearm from my face and ran a hand over my hair, a gesture he had done a thousand times before, but now felt fake. It seemed that ever since Eric told me the truth about Bill, I questioned his every gesture, feeling like it was all an act. I brought my hand to my forehead, and was thankful to find that my face was intact. It might seem vain, but the idea of the skin of my face being gone had irked me. I coughed slightly, grateful that my throat was fine. "Is...are the humans okay?"

Bill nodded, staring down at me with his intense eyes. He was trying to make the blood in me work in his favor, I knew it. I would not let some chemical response make decisions for me. "And Marnie?"

"Dead."

I nodded and turned my head to the side. "Tara? Lafayette?"

Bill grudgingly moved to the side and Lafayette leaned over me. "Tara had a burn on her hand so Jesus took her to urgent care, 'fraid it's just me hooker." I smiled at him.

"Do you think you could take me home?"

As Lafayette nodded I moved to sit up and I saw Eric. I stared up at him, and a mix of emotions rushed over me. I wanted to jump up and hug him, like I would have if it was still my Eric. Then again, that Eric would never have let Bill get to me first and would already be on the ground next to me. I couldn't help but wonder if he let Bill get to me on purpose, so that he could take me off his hands. I looked into his eyes, trying desperately to find the gentle and loving Eric, I needed him right now.

EPOV

Her eyes were on mine, searching me for something. I can't tell you what she was looking for, because what I wanted her to look for, she wouldn't believe. If I went to her after Bill arrived, then I would just be taking over since he can't. I was still constantly living in the shadows of Bill, and what he did.

I looked her over, taking in the massive amounts of blood that stained her dress, reminding me of what I didn't prevent, along with the fact that I didn't save her. I felt my eyes water, the echo of my heart throb in pain, and a sorrowful sigh float out of my body. I stared at her, and knew, finally understood what she was looking for. If this had anything to do with these emotions I hadn't dealt with in years, then I had to be doing this right. I don't think I could lose this close to the end of the game.

I opened my arms, and waited.

SPOV

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I struggled to my feet, my eyes never breaking from his. I prayed that he was doing what I thought he was doing, because being rejected by him now would break me. I took shaky steps forward, my legs still weak. when I was a foot from him I stopped, and saw the bloody tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. A lone tear dripped down my face as I rested my head on his broad chest, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist. I buried my face into his t-shirt, taking in his smell, his touch, things that I had been missing. It seemed as if those days spent with him had changed us both, as much as neither of us wanted to admit it. I knew what this required of him, that this meant showing himself as vulnerable to his greatest rival and a group of human necromancers. This was him showing me that I was wrong when we fought earlier. He was right, I hadn't given him a chance to cope, to adjust to this new part of him.

"You were right Eric, I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard me.

EPOV

I nodded, not wanting to choke up like I was sorely tempted to do. A single tear fell down my face, only to feel her hand wipe the bloody mess off my face. My arms held her close to me, using her body to warm my cold, heartless one. I let her love flow, accepting the many years I had avoided these emotions as waiting for her. Someone I consider my other half in every sense of the word, yet fitting in with everything I do.

I looked down, leaned down, our lips touching. I pressed lightly, feeling her go pliant, soft under me, causing me to groan. Her lips began to part for me, grant me access...

"ENOUGH!" I looked up to see a fiery red Bill. Well, fuck me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello readers, this is rko-luver speaking! I hope you like this chapter, a new one will be up soon Please R & R!**

SPOV

I felt Eric tense around me and I pulled my lips from his, turning my head to look at Bill, refusing to take my arms form around Eric's waist. I couldn't believe he was ruining this moment. I'm sure if Eric was allowed to have his way we'd be halfway to my house by now, or his if it was closer. I made a mental note to ask about his living arrangements as I realized I didn't know.

Eric's arms were tense around me and I could feel him fighting his instinct to rip Bill's head off and play soccer with it. I turned slightly to face Bill, moving my right arm to rest my hand on Eric's chest, leaving my left around his waist. I moved my hand under his t-shirt onto his cool skin and stroked small circles with my thumb, trying to keep him calm.

"What is it Bill?" I tried to keep my voice even, but the irritation still pushed through.

"How could you possibly be so stupid? So reckless? Don't you know he's just using you? You're nothing but a pet and when he tires of you, he'll toss you aside. He's done it to thousands of women, you're nothing but a fuck to him."

I was shocked, enraged. How dare he? I clenched and unclenched my hand on Eric's chest, fighting the urge to walk over and slap him. "Oh, you mean like you used me? You of all people want to lecture me on stupidity. Even if he does toss me aside, which he won't, he'd still have shown me more respect than you. Because he would have the decency to tell me the truth."

Bill was seething, probably because he knew I was right. Eric would not toss me aside, if I was just a lay to him he would not have allowed himself to show emotion for me. He would have gotten what he wanted and left already. Bill clenched his jaw and put his hand to his ear. "The situation is stable, enter the building, and take Sheriff Northman into custody."

My eyes went wide, he must be talking to his guards, I should have known they would be nearby. He wasn't? He couldn't? "He's done nothing wrong." I tried to keep my voice from shaking. He couldn't take him from me, I wouldn't let him.

"Mr. Northman was being held in a cell on the express order of his king and the authority. He defied those orders. That is at the very least insubordination, and at the most is treason."

The guards came in and walked up behind Eric, pulling his arms form me to handcuff him in silver. He was trying to keep his face calm but I knew he was enraged. I leaned up and kissed him quickly before the guards again pushed me away and hauled Eric from the building.

I held back the urge to blast Bill into the next century. "I will never forgive you for this."

"Your feelings are of no consequence to me." He stalked after his guards, and I realized in that moment that the Bill I had loved had truly been a lie.

EPOV

Hands grabbed me, and it took all my might not to attack. They dragged me away from Sookie, roughly pushing me toward the car that would lead me to my end. There was no way that Bill was going to allow this to continue, and would no longer allow my freedom in the least; my life at the most.

I tested their strength, feeling my neck itch throughout the whole confrontation. I looked around, taking in the several positions, and weapons around me, and knew it was a losing battle. I wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. I let them shove me roughly in the car, keeping several weapons trained on me at all times.

I let Sookie's anger and shock wash over me, ease me, remind me that this consequence was worth it. If Bill was going to succeed in killing me, then I, at least, got my feelings through to Sookie. I would die knowing that she was safe, no matter how much Bill hates me, and no other vampire would be able to use her. I felt a calm fall over my body that I hadn't felt all night, leaving me emotionless, and calculating once again.

Just because I knew Sookie would be safe didn't mean that I wouldn't go down without a fight; and as we drove away from the building, Sookie running out at the last minute, a fury I hadn't felt from her in ages echoing through not only through our bond, but her face, I smiled. No, I was going to fight from the inside, and it seemed my little spitfire human would be fighting from the outside.

So, I planned.

SPOV

As I watched the car drive away I felt a strong sense of resolve take hold. I had worked too hard and been through much to lose Eric now. If Bill wanted a fight, he just got one. I stormed back into Moon Goddess and found Lafayette crouching in a corner. He looked up as I entered. "So hooker what's goin-"

"Do you know how to get to Fangtasia from here?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?"

"I need you to take me there. Now."

Lafayette could tell I was serious and for once did not make any remarks, for which I was grateful. We walked out to his car and I slammed the passenger door shut behind me probably a little harder than was necessary. As Lafayette drove I plotted, how was I going to get Eric out? Thankfully Fangtasia was only a few streets away and we got to Fangtasia in a few minutes. I got out of the car before Lafayette even had a chance to turn off the engine. I was wearing clothes that were mostly burned from my body, there was a crackle of white energy coming from my fingers, and I was pissed. The bouncer simply moved out of my way as I stalked inside, going straight past the bar and threw open the door to Eric's office. I didn't wait for the side comment that was sure to ensue. "Bill has Eric, and you and I are going to go help him. Whether you want to or not."

PPOV

I was quietly sobbing in Eric's office when the door burst open, and the fucking fairy came flying in, fluttering her her god forsaken hair everywhere in what seemed to be a mimic of wings. I stared at her as she made her announcement, raising my eyebrow at her audaciousness. The bitch had jokes.

"Now, why on God's green earth would I help you?" I asked leaning on to the desk. "You have been nothing but trouble since you arrived, leaving me to deal with the shit left behind." I looked her up and down, disgust filling me. "Fix it your own self, Sookie. I'm tired of cleaning up your shit."

I turned my back to her, looking at the several little random stuff that Eric always seemed to find a way to fill his office with. Eric was in trouble once again, and it was all thanks to that fucking fairy, and her fucking magical vagina that every vampire but me wanted to get in to in a twenty mile radius.

"Oh, get over yourself Pam! Eric is in some serious trouble here!" She yelled, as I twirled around, using my speed to my advantage to get in front of her and wrap my hands around her throat.

"Get out Sookie, before I do something that will get me in trouble. If you had left Eric alone, we wouldn't be having this problem." I dropped her, watching as she met my glare, before stomping out.

I looked back at the empty desk as what she said finally sank in. Eric's in trouble. Fuck me I've got to go apologize to the little bitch now, and we all know how bad I am with apologizing.

I ran out of the office, and caught her in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry. I'll help you save Eric."

SPOV

As much as I tried not to become overconfident, our plan was genius. Pam and I were currently driving in her opalescent pink Mercedes to my house. Pam had been kind enough to lend me a pair of black leather pants and a black t-shirt that was slightly tight on me. We had to be stealthy, and the fact was I didn't own very many black clothes. I was surprised when Pam agreed to help me, but I knew she wasn't doing it for anyone but Eric. Pam was of course decked in full black leather, including her high heels. I would never understand how that woman could live in high heels like that, maybe it had something to do with her vampire grace, or her vampire pain tolerance. When we pulled into my driveway Pam turned the lights off, not wanting Bill's guards to know that we were here. Truthfully vampires did not need headlights to drive at night, but it was the law. As the car coasted to a stop behind the house Sookie was momentarily grateful that Eric had re-covered the driveway during her absence.

They both got out of the car and Sookie patted her pocket, making sure that her cargo was secure. As they crossed into the graveyard Sookie felt the adrenaline begin to run through her veins. she prayed that this would work. Pam held up a hand as we approached my property line and I ducked behind a large tombstone. I heard Pam talking and I assumed she was glamouring the guards as per the plan. When she whistled I knew it was safe and I walked to where she was standing. "One of them told me that Eric is being housed in a silver cell in the basement waiting for the Authority's judgement, Bill is gone he had a PR event to go to."

I nodded and we walked onto the property. If all had gone according to plan, the guards that Pam had glamoured would have called all of the others to a fake emergency situation on the farthest corner of the property. As we entered Bill's open front yard I was relieved to find that no one stopped us. We were able to walk right up the front stairs and into the house. I looked around, trying to find a door that could lead us to the basement. I couldn't explain it, but I could feel that Eric was here, somewhere below us. i walked down the hall and began throwing open doors until I found one that led to a flight of stairs. I turned to look at Pam, who nodded, before I took the steps two at a time to the ground. "Eric!" I yelled, unable to see him in the maze of cells around me.

EPOV

"SOOKIE!" I yelled back, as best as I could with the silver chains laying against my skin. I shivered as stabbing pain raced through my body, leaving me helpless, and vulnerable. Footsteps got closer, as the yelling of my name finally stopped.

"Sookie," I croaked, unable to get the energy to scream again, all of it leaking out with the strength that was dissipating.

"Eric!" I heard from in front of the cell, lightly smiling as a jingling of keys reached my ears before the sound of the cell door sliding open. I opened my eyes, forgetting momentarily that I had closed them. My sight was met with Sookie, a tearful smile resting on her face. I felt a hand rest on my cheek, and sighed.

"Eric, we have to take these chains off," She stated, as I closed my eyes again.

"Do it," I croaked out as best I could.

I felt Sookie take the chain in hand, jiggling just a little to meet opposing end of skin that hadn't been burned yet. In a quick band-aid ripping moment, she yanked the silver off my body from the zig zag position that it was resting. I bit back the scream, not wanting to startle her with the amount of pain she had just introduced to my system. God, I was going to kill Bill when I got my fucking hands on him.

I clamber off the shitty metal bed that I was resting on, swaying as I tried to walk. I felt Pam's arms wrap around me, holding me up with her vampire strength, while Sookie pulled open the silver bars. Shakily, and slowly, we made our way through the house, glamoring humans in our way. We made it to the door, I was actually staring at the door. I went to breathe a sigh of relief.

"And where do you think you're going?"

God, Damn it, that dirty bastard was going to get his.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello readers, this is rko-luver again, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's very fluffy at the end. Sorry it's shorter than normal, but that seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter will definitely be citrus filled**, R & R

SPOV

"We're leaving." I was not going to let him intimidate me. He might be a king, but he was still just Bill Compton. "You know you are holding him because I'm his now, and I will never be yours." I could almost feel Eric's smirk from behind me, but I kept my face blank.I would not let him see how angry I was.

"As much as you like to flatter yourself, who you whore around with is not my concern." How dare he? I could hear Eric growl behind me and I hoped he could keep a clear head. "Eric violated my direct orders, and for that I am recommending the true death. I have not heard back from the Authority but I am sure they will jump at the chance to end you." He glared over my head and I knew he was trying to stare down Eric. It would never work, it was pathetic for him to even try.

"That's crap you know it. You have no right to hold him and the three of us are going home." I took a step, ready to walk around him and on my merry way. He grabbed my arm and I winced in pain, he was holding way too tight.

"You may do whatever you wish but if you take Eric from this house I will end him, and then I will let my guards end you. You may think you are special but you are nothing but a human interfering in the affairs of vampires. You try my patience, and I will not stand your meddling any longer! Do not delude yourself into thinking that my feelings for you will cloud my judgement as king. I _will_ order your death."

I glared at him and tried to hold my rage in check. I could almost feel the hatred emanating from Eric behind me. The smirk that crossed my face did not reach my eyes, and I'm sure Eric would have been proud of my smug expression, I pulled the tape recorder from my back pocket and hit the stop button. "Do you think that'll be enough Pam?"

"Oh yeah."

Bill was looking between us, his face a mask of horror and confusion. "I now hold evidence of a vampire, not just a vampire, but a king, threatening the life of a human. I'm sure CNN, the Fellowship of the Sun, and all of the local newspapers would love a copy of this. If you try to take Eric from me again, I will make sure that this tape gets heard around the world. See what the Authority thinks of you then."

Bill looked at the small device in horror and lunged for it with his vampire speed. Pam stopped him, shoving him onto his ass in the doorway. I looked down at him, all sympathy for this man gone. "Let. Us. Pass."

Bill realized he was beat for the moment and stood, stepping to the side. I grabbed Eric's hand and walked out onto the porch and down into the yard, not giving Bill a second glance.

EPOV

On the inside, I was doing an Irish jig. On the outside, well, I looked like, and felt like shit, but that didn't matter, because Sookie chose me!

I knew I was being abnormal, and not acting like myself, but there was layer of myself that hadn't been let out since I first became a vampire, one that I held back, and wouldn't let out. Something I couldn't help but hide due to the death of my family.

Sookie drew that out of me, yanking and pulling until I was unable to stop the emotions from openly coming out of me. I loved no, **love** her. Something I was perfectly ready to deny before, I was now openly accepting it, as long as i didn't lose her again. My memories of the days of my amnesia tell me things about her, about me, that I didn't know. Things that remind me of how strong she is, and loyal, God she is loyal.

I started to fall to the side, and not the one that Pam was on, smiling as I went. Oh, shit, that can't be good. I start to hit the ground, when Pam lifts me and tosses me over her shoulder.

"We've got to hurry. Sunrise is coming," Pam said, running through the graveyard, Sookie trying to keep up, but unable to.

Pam made it to her house, tossing me in a nearby closet, and leaving me there. I waited as she put a towel in front of the crack in the door before shutting the door and leaving me in the darkness. I could hear the two talking, and feel Sookies irritation. Footsteps echoed through the household as she led Pam to her closet, and the door shut. Sookie made her way back to the living room, a happiness I hadn't felt from her all night flowed through me as I knew she laid down on the sofa. It was that thought that led me to sleep.

SPOV

I was worried for Eric, he was obviously still feeling the effects of the silver. If it wouldn't mean my death, I would show Bill Compton exactly what I thought of him. I yelled at Pam for throwing Eric into my closet, he had a cubbie. Pam turned to look at me and rolled her eyes before opened the armourer and climbed down the ladder. That bitch just wanted the cubbie to herself. I rolled my eyes and say the first rays of sunlight rise outside. There wasn't anything I could do about it now.

I realized for the first time that I was exhausted. It was like the stress of everything that had gone on hit me all at once, and my body was trying to shut down. I didn't want to go up to my bedroom alone, not after what happened last time. Walking into the living room I grabbed a pillow from the couch and looked over by the fireplace. There was the blanket that Eric and I had made love on. Blushing I grabbed it from the floor and laid it down in from of Eric's closet door Placing the pillow against the wall I lied down, figuring I would wait here until Eric woke up. It wasn't long until I fell asleep, thinking of a certain viking vampire.

EPOV

I woke up the minute of sunset, stretching my finally fully healed body happily. I opened the closet door, walking out to find my angel curled up on the floor. I knelt beside her swiping the one strand of hair from her face, reveling in her beauty. I ran my hand across her cheek, rubbing my thumb lightly against her bottom lip. I smiled as she leaned in to me, turning the light rub in to a caress.

I leaned over, and pressed my lips softly against hers, her warm, soft lips like silk against my cold, rough ones. I went to pull back, only to feel her hands run through my hair keeping me from moving. Her lips lightly opened, allowing my tongue to slide in, pulling a groan from me. Her soft pliant body rubbed against mine, my hands wrapping around her, pulling her closer to me, as close as possible. Her body rubbed against mine like a cat in heat, and I couldn't hold back the growl deep in my throat.

I pulled back looking her in the eyes.

SPOV

I smiled up at Eric, "you going to wake me like that every time?" I smirked and sat up, stretching my sore muscles. Sleeping on the floor had not been a good idea, and I was feeling it in my back and neck. Wincing I ran a hand over my neck and was moving to get to my knees when I was swept off the ground. I let out a little squeak as I realized that Eric had picked me up and moved me at vamp speed to my room. He placed me gently on my bed and I suddenly became aware of how much my clothes had burned. I had been wearing a pair of jeans which were now charred and falling apart. I realized that they would have to be thrown away. I had taken off my sweater before being kidnapped and the camisole I had worn under it was barely recognizable, it was little more than a strip of cloth. I could see the predatory look in Eric's eyes, that element of him that had been missing when he didn't have his memories.

I realized that I was going to have Eric, all of Eric, and I knew in that moment that it was exactly what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it so long update, but here it is! Leave some R&R!**

EPOV

Her eyes were on me, as I ripped the strips that had once been considered jeans apart. The fire in her eyes burned me brighter, sending a fire through my veins that I hadn't felt in a long time. I ran my hands over her lily white skin, over her beautiful thighs to where her panties began, and my free venture could end.

I plucked lightly at the band on the panties, watching as she put her hand over mine. I watched, and waited. Waited to see if she would once again deny me what I wanted, what I needed. She removed her hand.

I slid her panties down, hiding my glee at seeing her trimmed, wet pussy begging me to ease it from it's torture. I leaned down, spreading her legs to fit my body as I got on my knees. I kissed it, the sound of her breath catching, and the breathy moans falling from her lips, causing my dick to pound in ways that took my sanity away. I was finally going to have my little fairy.

My eyes were on her when I began licking, watching as she arched her back, gripped the sheets, leaving happy wrinkles in them. The sweet taste of her nectar melted on my tongue as I delved deeper, worked harder, and harder for more. I wanted to feel the gush of her on my tongue, her muscles flex around me.

I shifted my aching dick in my pants to accommodate the tightness it was feeling due to the sight of her barely holding on to her control. She was stretched out, balling the sheets up tighter at each delve. I could feel her muscles involuntarily tightening around my tongue, signaling the soon to be orgasm she was desperately trying to fight off.

I shoved my tongue deeper, taking in the slight scream that was issued, and the flexing of her pussy as a sign of her orgasm. Then the taste hit, and I licked all I could from her, licking the cream she gave me. She collapsed against the bed, and I stood.

She got a hungry look on her face, and got on her knees in the middle of the bed.

"Mine."

SPOV

That Viking did things I didn't even know were possible. Making love with Bill had always been very cut and dry, quick and charged and over. Nothing like this. Eric was demanding, a millennium of practice showing in his actions. He knew what he wanted from me, and he was going to take it. But at the same time, he was caring, waiting for her approval. He didn't just want sex, he wanted _her_. Now, it was her turn. With aftershocks still turning my legs to jelly, I moved to my knees, making sure he knew exactly what I was going to do to him. "Mine."

I slid my fingers into his front belt loops and pulled him closer. Under any other circumstances the smirk on his face would have made me want to smack him, but right now I found it undeniably sexy. Despite my excitement, I was nervous. I had never done this before, and he had probably had thousands of women do this to him, how was I ever going to be able to please him? He must have sensed my unease because he placed his large hands over mine, and the love in his eyes made me realize I could do this.

Moving myself forward I slid my thumbs under his t-shirt, sliding it up a few inches over his carved abs. I placed small kisses between those abs, and over his belly button, and from the way his hands squeezed over mine, I could tell I was torturing him. Gaining confidence in my movements, I moved my right hand from the waist of his jeans and walked my fingers to the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Already I was intimidated, Bill had not been near this size. Unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the zipper I moved my left hand to pull his jeans down. Once I got them to his knees he kicked them off, and I could tell he was using all of his restraint not to throw me down and have me here. I was surprised to see that he was a boxers guy, I put that thought to the back of my head for later reference. Leaning forward I placed small, chaste, breathy kisses along his thigh, slowly moving up before kissing him through the thin cotton. He let out a quiet hiss and I decided to stop teasing.

Sliding off his boxers I couldn't help but gasp at his sheer size, how in the world was this going to work? I heard him chuckle and glared up at him, he was _not_ going to laugh at me. I'd see who was laughing. With no warning I sucked his head into my mouth and nothing else, swirling my tongue around the sensitive tissue. Suddenly his hands were in my hair and from the tension in his fingers, I knew I was doing well. Looking directly into his deep blue eyes I slid as much as I could into my mouth, and grazed my teeth along his shaft as I drew him out again. Stroking him I turned my attention to his base, kissing my way down to his balls. Sucking one into my mouth I saw his knees tremble and was quite proud of myself. Taking in the other one I massaged them and moved back up to his head. Without warning I moved back to his head and took in almost all of him, the rest I stroked with my fingers. I bobbed my head furiously, and I could hear him moan. I moaned around him, and he hissed, his hands pushing me forward. I moved faster, taking more and more of him, wanting all of my Viking. Finally he gave a loud grunt and began spilling into my mouth, when he finished I swallowed, and kissed my way up his stomach to his neck until I was eye to eye with him, mimicking his trademark smirk.

EPOV

I shivered, my body still in shock at the intensity of the orgasm. I was staring down at my patented smirk on her beautiful face, an understanding that she was just as sexually dominant as I, making my ten-second flaccid cock harder than it had been before, and right in her face. I watched as her eyes widened, right before I grabbed her, using my vampire speed to flip her on to her back. I covered her, my rock hard erection grinding in to her sopping wet pussy, moans flowing out of her mouth in a personal melody for me.

"Eric.. It's.. God, Eric... It's not going to fit," She moaned, as I pushed a little in to her. I raised an eyebrow at her, a snicker slipping out before I dived in for a kiss. I devoured, and conquered, using that moment to slide in without her notice. Well, I shouldn't say noticed, because she noticed, when she was full, and happily mewling at me. I slowly thrust in to her, my eyes zoned in on her flushed face, and open took all my might to hold back from orgasming within two seconds of being inside her. She was amazing.

SPOV

Where the fuck had _this _been all my life? If I had known sex could be like this I wouldn't have given a crap how disgusting the thoughts of those human guys were. Then again, they didn't have near the experience, and they weren't Eric. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to scream out in frustration, if he didn't move soon I was gonna lose it. I moved my hand to the back of his head and pulled him down for a hungry kiss before wrapping my legs tight around his waist, pulling him in even deeper and we both groaned. I bucked my hips upward and he seemed to get the hint and drew himself out making me whimper, it wasn't a full second before he was in me again. We continued like this, his strokes slow, deliberate, making me feel more full, more complete, than I ever have. I drew back from his lips to look into his eyes. Trying to get the will to speak. "Come on Eric...mmm..Show me the Viking." I leaned up nipping at his jaw, done with gentle and sweet.

EPOV

I went slow at first, allowing her to get used to me, but her sexy comment, and light biting had driven me over the edge. I rammed into her hard, or as hard as I could without hurting her, and groaned. Oh God, her tight pussy fluttered around me like scores of butterflies attempting to get free, sending sensations to my balls that I hadn't felt in years. I felt another muscle clench, and slammed harder. Alright, I probably hadn't felt that ever.

I looked down at her open mouth, her wanton spread body, covered in sweat. Her eyes were wild, begging, pleading for me to complete this. I wanted to finish. Hell, I was close enough as it was, that I was surprised I hadn't blown.

She moaned as I swiveled my hips in a circular motion, arching her back, giving me sight to those beautiful tits that she always tormented me with. Lightly licked them before gently scarping my teeth against them, She screamed.

My name flew out of her mouth, and her pussy tightened around me so tight that I thought my dick was being strangled.

SPOV

When he bit down on my right breast I lost my mind, losing all control I screamed and arched into him, my whole body seizing. I dug my fingers into his hair and as he bit into my left breast I was gone. My back arched into him and I screamed out his name, every muscle in my body shaking with the power of my orgasm. I had never felt anything like it. I began to whimper from the sheer amount of sensation and I realized that I had given all of myself to Eric, to the full Eric, and I was his.

EPOV

It took me merely moments to orgasm. I slammed in to her once, twice, thrice, before my brain had full control over what I was doing once again. I laid over her, panting, my arms shaking, my body worn. She was beautiful, eyes closed, breathless, a flush spread over her body. I watched as she gulped several times, her throat moving consecutively.

I couldn't take it anymore, looking over at the window, noticing it was getting close to dawn. I groaned, laying my head on her shoulder, feeling her reach up and run her fingers through my hair.

"I've got to get to the hide out," I croaked out as she nodded.

"Take me with you," She muttered.

I lifted her off the bed, and walked out the room, and toward the hole where we hid away the day. I curled in to her letting the petting of my head caress me into my dreamless coma.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

The emptiness in my stomach is what finally pulled me from my blissful unconsciousness. I easily could have slept for another few hours. Opening my eyes,I looked up at the God lying next to me. I couldn't see much in the darkness, the motion sensors were not sensitive enough to have detected me opening my eyes. For a few moments I stayed perfectly still, watching Eric as he rested. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slack, he looked so peaceful. In this moment I could see the human part of Eric, the part he reserved for me. I wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek, but I knew that would set off the harsh lights, and for now I wanted to watch him in the darkness, in his element.

My stomach growled and I realized I couldn't put it off any longer. Sighing I reached my hand up and placed it on the side of Eric's face. The lights burst to life and I squeezed my eyes shut against the bright light. After a few seconds my eyes opened and I stretched my arms and legs, which were incredibly sore from the night before. Smiling to myself I leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Eric's lips before standing up from the bed. Looking at our scattered clothes I picked up my underwear and Eric's shirt, mine was beyond repair. Smirking to myself I slid on the underwear and threw on Eric's shirt which barely grazed the top of my thighs. Walking over to the ladder I hauled myself up, which took considerably more effort than normal. When I got to the top and stepped into my living room I could see that it was late afternoon. Walking into the kitchen I glanced at the clock which told me it was a little after 5 o clock. That would give me time to cook some dinner and maybe read a little before Eric woke up. Humming to myself I went to the fridge, pulling out a steak. I set the oven to preheat as I rubbed the steak down with spices and got out the broiling pan. Figuring I had enough time I went to the bathroom to attend to my human needs. When I came out the oven dinged and I slid the steak into the oven. As I went to walk back into the living room to grab a book, I saw a red light blinking on the counter. Confused I walked over, and saw that it was the answering machine. Hitting the play button, I wondered who it was that called.

"Hey Sook, it's Jason. I just got a call from Uncle Bartlett, he says he's rewriting his will and wanted to talk to us. Give me a call so I can tell him when. Love ya, bye."

I was frozen. What did he mean Uncle Bartlett called? Uncle Bartlett had been dead for nearly two years now, according to Bill. My heart and stomach plummeted. Why didn't it occur to me? Why hadn't I wondered? Bill had lied about everything else, why tell the truth about that?My legs wouldn't work, I slid to the kitchen floor, leaning my back against the cabinets. I was hyperventilating, my chest was tight, tears were streaming down my face. He was alive. And he wanted to see me. I had to call Jason, this had to be a joke.

Scrambling to my knees I pulled the phone from its cradle and slid back to the floor. Frantically dialing Jason's number, I tried to get my breathing under control. Jason picked up on the third ring. "Hey Sook, did you get my message?"

"Tell me you're lying. Tell me Uncle Bartlett's dead."

The line was silent. "How the hell could you say something like that Sook? I know you never really liked him but he's almost all the family we got left. I know Gran didn't like him, but that doesn't mean you can't treat him right."

I hung up and threw the phone to the other side of the room. The man who had molested me was alive. How could I look him in the face? How could I take anything he ever wanted to give me? I felt sick. I leaned over and dry heaved onto the floor. My stomach was empty, but my stomach still tried to turn myself inside out. When my body was finished I drew my knees to my chest and sobbed, my whole body shaking.

I must have sat there for hours, because I heard Eric come into the kitchen. With vampire speed he was next to me on the floor, his arm around me. I turned and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, needing his solidity more than anything. I heard him speaking to me, trying to calm me, but it wasn't working. Finally getting my breathing to a manageable rate, I leaned back to look at him. I tried to speak, but my words were interrupted by choking sobs. "I...I got a call...from Jason. He...he said that...our great-uncle...Bartlett, wanted to see us...to adjust his will..." I buried my face in my hands trying to keep myself together. "When Bill and I first got together...I told him about...about Uncle Bartlett...molesting me..." saying the words took more strength than I could imagine. "He...he said he killed him...he lied...he's alive...he...the man who..." I couldn't do it anymore and I fell against Eric's chest, my body trembling.

EPOV

I waited until she fell asleep, before sneaking out the house. It took maybe two calls to get the information I wanted, and I drove to the little mobile home in the middle of nowhere Louisiana. It was silent, and there wasn't anyone around for miles, so I knew I could do as I wished.

I pulled into the driveway, turning off my headlights so he wouldn't see me approaching, if he was up. He was awake as I snuck in to the house, his hand palming his dick, child porn flashed across the TV screen. I resisted the urge to just kill him, wanting to take my anger out on him slowly. Oh, so slowly.

I'm almost positive that he never heard me come up behind his wheelchair, never even knew I was standing there, staring at the pathetic worthless human he was. I stood there glaring at him for a good minute, once again trying to temper in my anger to prevent myself from killing him too soon. Not yet.

I jerked him around, scaring him, causing his heart to speed a little as his eyes widened at me in terror. I felt glee from that, fully prepared for the act that we were going to commit. The act that was waiting in the bedroom. The one I had tossed my tools into before heading to living room.

He said nothing, too shocked, too scared as I rolled him to his room. It wasn't until I attempted to pick him up that he attempted to fight me. It was never any fun to hurt the ones who never fought back. Seems he still had a little bit of fight left.

I tossed him on the bed, using my speed to get him tied up before he could even attempt to fight me off of him. I watched for a second as he thrashed around, cried out, tears flowing down his face. He was pathetic.

I walked over to the bag, and opened it, grinning at the sight of my tools. Yes, time to begin.

SPOV

Slowly pulling myself from unconsciousness I reached across my bed to feel for Eric, wanting the comfort of him next to me. My hand reached over the edge of the mattress and I furrowed my brows, confused. Opening my eyes I could see that I was in my own bed, and it was dark, but no sign of Eric. I was disappointed. He had been so kind last night, holding me and comforting me until I fell asleep. I knew he was new at this whole human emotion thing, but I had been so sure he would be here. Chiding myself I sat up, looking down to see that I was still wearing his shirt. Stretching I stood up and shuffled to the bathroom to take care of my human needs before walking downstairs.

He was not in the living room, or the kitchen, though I was thankful to see he had removed my now desiccated steak from the oven. I was lucky it hadn't caught the house on fire. Shaking that from my mind I walked back into the living room and leaned my head over the ladder that led to his cubbie. "Eric?" No answer. I climbed down the ladder, thinking that maybe he had left a note, but it was just the way I had left it. Sighing with a mix of sadness and irritation I climbed back up and sat on the couch, grabbing the phone from it's cradle. I went to dial his cell phone number before I realized that I didn't know it. Whenever I had needed to get a hold of him I had just called Fangtasia. I dialed the number and waited, hoping that he was there.

PPOV

I sat at the desk, legs propped up, and my eyes locked on the ceiling. God, could this night be any more boring than it already was? Eric never showed up, doing another disappearing act, which I assumed was with Sookie. Fangtasia was having a packed night, like always, but the humans were abnormally dull to me. I don't like dull humans.

I leaned over to pick up the ringing phone that I was trying to ignore, but couldn't anymore as it was becoming more of an irritation than anything else. Sighing, I brought the phone to my ear, I answered with a bored, "Hello?"

"Pam?" Oh God, not Sookie.

"Yes, Sookie," I said dully, staring at the ceiling with a naturally bored expression.

"Is Eric there? He wasn't here when I woke up, and I don't have his cell phone number." I frowned, keeping my mouth closed a moment too long while trying to process this information. "He's not there, is he?"

"No, he's not. I'll give him a call on his cell phone and tell him to call you." I cheerfully told her, though I was nowhere near cheerful.

"Alright," I heard her say hesitantly, "Have him call me immediately Pam. Bye."

I looked down at the phone, before dialing Eric's cell number. What are you up to now?

EPOV

I ignored my cell phone as it went off, remembering with a smirk that Sookie didn't have that number so it had to be Pam. I looked over the tools I had laid out, picking up the brand new pair of pliers I had bought from Lowes on the way here. Flipping it in my hand, I looked back my currently whimpering captive. I had tied off his mouth after all the screaming started to give me a migraine. His eyes were wide, his frail body attempting to collapse under the pressure it was dealing with.

"You know, I've done some shit in my life," I started off, walking over to him, and sitting on the bed. I looked over at his face, watching as he winced, " I mean, some dirty shit to get here, but I can say I've never done anything as bad as what I'm going to do to you."

I rubbed circles into his palm as I grasped one of his wiggling fingers. Using my vampire speed, I used the pliers to pop the finger out of it's socket, giving him a second to allow the pain to register. I watched as his eyes went wild, his screams muffled by his dirty underwear that I had shoved into his mouth. I waited until his screams had died before shattering his first knuckle.

His eyes rolled back, his whimpers died, and his body went slack. I grinned, sitting in the chair that I had brought into the room. I had as much time as I wanted, and I was taking my time with this one.

"I've never done anything as I bad as what I'm going to do, and actually enjoyed every moment of it."


	9. NOTE

To all those that follow this series

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. The person who was doing the story with me is no longer around, and it's been so long since I've written anything for it, I'm not sure i could do it on my own. For right now, the story is on Hiatus, until I can figure out what to do with it, but as soon as I figure that out, I'll let you know. Please understand that I appreciate so much of the support! I'm going to try my hand at it by myself, but it might not make it.

Setsuna


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, this is the first chapter that I've done by myself. I'm sorry if it's crap, but I'm trying. I was never really good at writing Sookie, so if she's a little OOC, I'm sincerely sorry. Enjoy, and Please Review. Criticism is welcome.**

PPOV

I slammed my fist against the desk in frustration. It's been over four hours since that infuriating man has randomly disappeared, leaving me to deal with blondie. I glanced over at the television screens that showed the busy bar, a limited hope that he would randomly appear, but no such luck.

I picked up the phone once again, a sigh resting on my lips as I dialed his number once more. It rang.

EPOV

I finished putting my last bloody tool back in the bag, not looking back at the mess that I knew rested on the bed behind me. After glancing at my phone once again, I answered.

"Yes, Pam?" I rolled my eyes as I was met with an abnormally long silence.

"Where are you?" She asked smoothly, leaving me wondering what her point in calling severals time was for.

"I was finishing up some things. What is it you need?" I snapped, looking over that the bloody spot on the bed. Yeah, they wouldn't be able to identify him.

"Sookie called. She was looking for you. Please call her back, so she'll stop bugging me?" I sighed, as I agreed, and hung up. Looking back at the bloody mess on my shirt, I sighed, it was ruined. Oh well, it was worth it, I thought to myself as I looked to my handiwork. Part of me honestly felt sorry for whoever it was that would discover the pervert's remains. Then again, the animals would probably find him first. With that thought in mind I dropped my bag and walked over to the small window, sliding it open so that the smell of my fresh kill would reach the wildlife. As I was walking back, something squished under my shoe to find that I had stepped on his kidney, which I had ripped out while he was still alive. Wiping the mess off of my shoe I picked up my bag, and left the house.

As I slid into the driver's seat of my SUV I dialed the number of my lawyer. I wanted to know why this fuck was still alive, and how it was I was able to enter his house without permission. There was only one way. The house was owned by a vampire.

SPOV

I stood at the door, eyes lingering on the empty driveway. I knew he wasn't going to make it back here, wherever that damning man was. Over five hours, and I knew he was safe. Pam,at least, had the decency to text me and let me know he was alright. Evidently, he was a very busy man who had no time to actually call, and let me know he was okay.

I pushed down the anger that I knew was bubbling up again. I could only assume that he had a reason for his actions. They were obviously very important, and as always, I would not be allowed to know what's going on until the last minute.

I tutted, and walking away from the window as the sun began to rise. I flopped down next to the table, wrapping my arms around my chest. As angry as I was, I couldn't get past the fear that something had happened to him, or the fear that he was never coming back. I tutted, flopping my head to the back of the couch to stare at the ceiling. Could this night get any longer?

It was to my utter surprise to hear my cell phone ring, and even more amazement to see it was Eric.

"Hello?" I snapped, unable to hold back the anger anymore.

"Sookie, baby, sorry I left. I had some urgent stuff to attend to," Eric said smoothly, the sound of cars passing alerting to me that he was driving.

"Where are you?" I snarled into the phone, possibly getting too angry about this, but I was tired of the games.

"I'm headed over to Fangtasia. Pam needs me. I'll be home when I get done, okay?" I glanced at the phone, before hanging up. I was done.

EPOV

I glanced at my phone before sighing. Alright, maybe I needed to start sucking up sooner than I thought.


End file.
